Blue
by Ino Aole
Summary: There is something no one knows about Riley Adams. There is a past no one knows. What happens when the body of a eight year old girl in the morgue forces her to remember it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, for some reason or another I'm on a Riley kick this week, so here it goes.

Disclaimer: If I owed CSI I would be writing this to mess with your head. I am not.

Slight Riley/Greg.

Riley Adams closed her eyes slightly as she looked at the small child on the morgue table. Her blue eyes were closed. Riley had seen them at the scene. They were a purplish blue color, like the inside of a blueberry. Very pretty. Beautiful even.

Her lips were a blueish color from the cold of the morgue. Her skin had a blueish tinge. There was a faded blue streak in her light blonde hair.

Riley would have thought she was beautiful had she not been only nine.

She sighed.

She hated cases with dead children. She supposed everyone else did too. It was never a good shift when a kid died. Kids weren't supposed to die. Kids were supposed to be fun loving and innocent. She guessed that's why everyone else hated child murders.

That wasn't why Riley did however. She guessed that was part of it. But it was the main reason. No the main reason why Riley hated seeing dead kids was because they reminded her of her little Kitten. Kya. Khajag Zabel Adams.

Her daughter. Well she was, until she died. And unsolved case.

Riley was still in college when Kya died. She had changed her major when Kya died. She hated the way they couldn't solve the case. So she had decided to try to do something about that.

Riley was in high school when she had gotten pregnant with Kya. Her mother had been furious. As had her boyfriend, Ari's parents. Ari Kasabian.

She hadn't liked Ari much, she was going to dump him. But then she had found out she was pregnant. She had let Ari name her. He chose Khajag Zabel. Khajag because Kya had pretty blue eyes. Like his own. Zabel after his younger sister who had died before they moved to America.

But then Ari had gone back to his home country about a month after Kya was born. Riley never saw him again.

Kya had pretty blonde hair, like the girl on the morgue table. Her eyes matched those of the Janie Doe too. Blueberry colored.

Before Ari left he had called her his little Blueberry. Kya had always smiled at that.

And Kya had liked to eat blueberries too. They were her favorite food.

Riley looked at the Jane Doe. She looked a lot like Kya. If Kya wasn't already dead and buried Riley would have thought it was her. She had the same face, the same eyes, the same hair. Not that Kya would ever be allowed had a blue streak in her hair.

But Riley knew there was no way that this girl was Kya. Kya died 5 years ago.

It had been a cold February day. Right after Valentine's Day. Riley took Kya to a field by their apartment. Kya loved to play in the snow.

The field was a good place to bring a three year old to play. There were no houses, no people to bother. Actually there was one house. The Killam's. They were an elderly couple who had a lot of foster children. At the time there was a boy, Charlie and two girls, Shannan and Jessie.

Shannan was 15, she had been there the longest. Over a year. Sometimes when Riley brought Kya to play, Shannan would bring Jessie out. Jessie was four. She did that day.

While the two girls played in the snow, Shannan and Riley had talked. That's what they always did. They had looked away for a second and the two girls were gone.

Riley looked for them while Shannan called the police.

The police couldn't find them. Two weeks later Riley received a package that turned out to be Kya's body. Jessie was never found. There was no one to ship her body to.

The sound of the morgue door opening snapped Riley out of her thoughts. She looked behind her. Greg.

Greg noticed the sad look on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Riley nodded looking back to the table.

"Do we have an ID?" she asked.

Greg nodded.

"Her name is Katya Isabella Kasabian."

Riley looked at him funny. Kasabian was Ari's last name. Riley didn't think that was a very common last name.

"What?" asked Greg, "Do you know her?"

"No. Are you sure the last name is Kasabian?"

Riley looked at Katya.

Greg nodded.

There had to be some connection. This girl had Ari's last name. Her name was similar to Kya's. Both their middle names were Isabella, Zabel being a form of it. And Ari had had another little sister by the name of Katya.

He had a lot of sisters. There was Maral, Zabel, Yeva, Katya, and little Sarah. He also had a little brother, Levon. There were seven of them.

And this girl looked so much like Kya too.

"Riley?" asked Greg's voice.

She turned to him.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" he asked.

Riley nodded.

"Sorry. She reminds me of someone. Have you contacted her parents?"

Greg shook his head.

"No. Catherine is doing that know."

"What are their names?"

Greg looked at her funny.

Greg looked at the file.

"Raven Sabella and Ari Kasabian."

Riley nodded.

"No wonder she looks like Kya" Riley mumbled without thinking.

Greg looked at her.

"Riley? Who's Kya?"

Riley looked at him without saying anything.

"Who's Kya? Why does Katya look like her?" Greg tried again.

No answer.

AN: Well, this turned out more complicated then I expected. I was just planning for it to be rambling about a lost child and the color blue. Oh well. There will be another chapter, making this my first multi-chapter thing. :D

Please Review.

~Ino


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, This is not the last chapter. There will be more. And sorry if I messed any details up, I was writing this at school and didn't have anything from the first chapter.

Also, sorry about any missing C's. The key is not working all the time.

I think my math was off before so pretend Katya was 8 not 9. I'll change it later.

Riley Adams stormed out of the morgue. She was not in the mood for this. Especially not with the 5th anniversary of Kya's death coming up this month.

She could hear Greg following her so she sped up a little.

Doc Robbins was left standing in the morgue, watching the CSI's leave and looking confused.

"Riley!" called Greg as he ran out after her. She ignored him and went faster.

He followed her around the entire building, ignoring the weird looks he got from Ray and Nick, before cornering her in their office.

He grabbed her arm.

"Riley. Stop. What's going on?"

Riley said nothing.

Greg let go of her arm and shut the door.

"Fine. We'll stay here until you tell me. I don't need to know everything, Ryles, just give me something"

Riley sighed.

"God. You are so annoying. I know the girls father ok? She like her aunt Maral. Same eyes" said Riley, annoyed.

It was partially true. Both Kya and Katya looked like Ari's oldest sister, Maral. The rest of the children had dark hair. Except for the oldest and youngest daughters, Maral and Sarah. Riley had been sort of friends with Maral. She had only met Sarah once or twice. She had been a baby when Ari left.

She should be about Katya's age now. The same age Kya would be. If she were still alive.

Greg nodded.

"That's not the whole story, is it?"

Riley shook her head.

"Greggo, can I talk to them when they get here?"

"Sure, Ryles, If you ever want to talk about this, I'm here"

Riley nodded.

She liked the way he called her Ryles. No one had ever done that before. She went over to her desk, pulling a picture out of the drawer. She handed it to Greg.

"Is that Katya?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No. That's Katya's half sister, Kya. Khajag Zabel Adams. My daughter."

Greg looked shocked.

"When Ari gets here, I want to be the one who questions him. I haven't talk to him since a few months after Kya was born."

"Ryles, It's a conflict of interest, you can't"

"Not anymore. It's not. Not for five years Kya's dead. Kidnapped and murdered. My relationship with Ari was basically non existent. And I haven't talked to him in years. I want to be the one who questions him."

Greg was silent.

"I'm sorry, Ryles" he whispered.

Riley nodded.

Blueberries

Greg agreed to let Riley question them, but only after he had. And only with him there.

Riley looked through the two way mirror. Ari looked the same as ever. Just a little older.

The woman had blonde hair and grey eyes, like Riley did.

She listened to Greg question them, all the basic things.

Did Katya have any enemies? Did they have any enemies? Where were they on Tuesday night?

Finally Greg gestured for her to come in.

She did.

Ari looked surprised to see her.

"Riley" he said.

"Ari" she said.

"Ari, do you know her?" asked Raven Sabella, her voice filled with jealousy.

Ari nodded.

"I was sorry to hear about Khajag" Ari had never called her Kya. He had always called her Khajag or Blueberry.

Riley nodded, ignore the questioning looks from Raven Sabella.

"I'm sure you were. That tends to be a normal response to finding out your daughter is dead. Not that you ever bothered to call her anyway"

"Adams" warned Greg, ignoring Raven's protests to the statement.

"I'm sorry, Riley, Little Katya, my sister was sick. And then I met Raven and Katya was born. I didn't think"

"Is your sister ok?"

"No. She died. Like Zabel."

"You seem to have bad luck, don't you? First Zabel and Katya. Then your two daughters, Kya and Katya. All dead."

"What are you saying? That Ari had something to do with it?" asked an annoyed Raven.

"Of course not. He was not even in the same country as Kya. And if I thought Ari had something to do with it, I would be punching him. Not telling him."

Ari looked amused.

Raven looked appalled.

"Ryles" warned Greg.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

The door opened and Catherine poked her head in.

"Adams, Sanders"

Riley and Greg got up and followed her out.

"What is your problem, Adams?" asked Catherine as soon as the door was closed.

Riley said nothing.

"Adams, who is Kya? Or Khajag? Or Zabel? Do you know this man? This Ari?"

Greg looked at Riley.

"Yes" was all she said.

Catherine looked at her expectantly.

"Zabel is his younger sister. As is Katya. I'm assuming that's who his daughter was named for. They died years ago. Khajag is his other daughter. Her nickname was Kya. I know him. Kya was my daughter too."

Catherine blinked.

"Your off the case"

"Fine. But he didn't do it. He may be a jerk, but he's not a murderer."

Catherine looked doubtful. As did Greg.

"Ryles, there's a lot of bodies connected to him"

"His sisters, Zabel and Katya, died of natural causes. And not in this country. He was out of the country when Kya died."

"How would you know if they actually died of natural causes or if her just said that?"

"I know his family. His oldest sister, Maral, told me that. Not him. I know Maral. The day Maral lies is the day that there is no man in Vegas cheating on his wife."

Greg laughed a little and nodded. Catherine glared at him slightly.

She still looked doubtful.

"You're still off the case. I don't want you near this."

Riley nodded and walked back to the office. Greg did not follow.

Nick was sitting at his desk.

He looked up when she entered.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she repeated.

"What was with you and Greg earlier?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied, "He just wanted to know something and I didn't feel like answering questions"

Nick nodded.

Riley walked over to her desk. The picture of her and Kya was still out.

She wasn't sure weather she wanted to hide the picture in her desk or leave it out so she would always remember Kya.

They looked so happy in it.

She could feel Nick watching her.

She looked at him

"What is that?" asked Nick curiously.

"Nothing, just a picture" mumbled Riley.

Nick nodded.

"Did you see Catherine earlier? She looked pissed as hell." said Nick changing the subject.

Riley laughed even though it wasn't really funny.

"Wasn't that funny if you were on the receiving end of that anger."

Nick was silent.

Blueberries

Greg came back an hour later.

"You ok, Ryles?' he asked.

She nodded.

"Did I miss something?" asked Nick looking confused.

Riley nodded again.

Greg smiled a little.

Nick just looked confused.

"Nicky, Cath wants you to take over for Riley in the Kasabian case"

Nick nodded.

"So I'm with you?"

Greg nodded.

Nick and Greg left.

Riley worked on paperwork for the rest of the day.

Around 6 she headed to the locker room. Greg was there.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she repeated.

"C'mon, Ryles, let's go to the diner. When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast" she admitted sheepishly.

They went to the diner that the team usually went to.

"You ok, Ryles?" he asked after they ordered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Greg. Stop asking. I'm fine. Katya wasn't mine, remember?"

"Sorry" mumbled Greg.

After dinner Greg drove her home. She had left her car at work. He walked her to the door like a perfect gentleman. She had laughed at that thought.

Jut before heading back to his car, he kissed he lightly on the lips. Like a shy teenager.

"I'll come get you tomorrow" he said before he drove off.

Riley smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was smiling when Greg picked her up the next morning.

"Hey" said Greg.

"Hey" she repeated.

Neither one mentioned this kiss from the night before, but they weren't actually awkward either.

The ride to work was mostly silent. Greg was humming along with the radio.

Nick was sitting at his desk when they entered the office. He looked happy.

"Greggo, we got a break. We found a fingerprint on the body."

Greggo nodded. He and Nick got up and left.

Riley headed down to the morgue. Catherine had given her a new case.

The victim was a Miss Vanessa Parvanna.

She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Not the same eyes as Kya or Katya.

She had two tattoos. One, on her neck, was a black and white skeleton of a butterfly. The second was a blueberry colored butterfly on her lower back. Her skin was slightly olive colored.

Doc. Robbins had just started talking when Greg burst into the morgue.

"Ryles, I have to talk to you."

She turned to him.

"What?"

"The fingerprint on Katya, it was Ari's. He killed her Ryles. They're looking for him now"

Riley said nothing. She just turned and walked out of the morgue.

She half walked, half ran out up to her office.

She slammed the door shut and closed her eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't slam doors." said a voice from over by Nick's desk. Except it wasn't Nick's voice. It was Ari's.

She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just here to talk" he said, playing with the knife in his hand. Riley recognized it as a pocket knife she had given him years ago. Someone had given it to her for some reason or another. She always hated the thing. So she gave it to Ari.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Khajag. And Katya. And maybe Raven too. I suppose you want to know why I killed Katya?"

Riley nodded.

"Well, Riley, She looked like Khajag. She looked just like her too. But the way she acted was so different. Maral read me the letters you wrote, you said that Khajag was always wild and uncontrollable. Smart. She was learning to read when she died. And I expected the same from Katya. I wanted her to be like my sister or like Khajag. But she wasn't, Riley, she was a quiet child. She could be smart when she wanted. But she didn't learn to read until she was almost 5. The only thing that was the same about her and Khajag was their looks and their love of the color blue."

"You barely even met Kya."

"That doesn't mean I didn't love her. And that doesn't mean I didn't love you. Raven looks like you. That's why I chose her. But she is not you. Only in appearance. And not entirely that. She doesn't have to blue butterfly tattooed on her back. And she wouldn't get one."

Riley wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

She tried to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have gotten very good at throwing this thing at people."

Riley swallowed.

A minute passed in silence.

The door knob jiggled. Then it opened.

Greg stood there. He saw Ari and he reacted quickly, knocking Ari out of the chair and on to the floor. He called for someone to get handcuffs.

Riley picked up Ari's knife and put it in her pocket. She knew she wasn't supposed to do that, but right now she didn't really care.

As soon as Ari was handcuffed Riley walked out of there.

She walked strait down to the morgue. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing until she was opening the body drawer labeled : Kasabian, Yeterina Isabella.

Her lips were still blue. Her skin was even bluer, having been in the cold longer.

Her eyes still looked like blueberries. Pretty. Floating in a sea of white.

Riley fingered the blue streak in her hair. She was so pretty. Such a waste for such a pretty girl to die so young. Like Kya.

She barely registered the morgue door opening.

Wouldn't have noticed Greg's fingers on her cold arm had it not been for the contrasting temperatures.

"Ryles" he whispered, "Are you ok?"

She nodded turning around. One of his hands was on each of her arms.

Greg was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Blue.

She wasn't thinking when she leaned in and kissed Greg, the second time in twenty four hours.

All she knew was that he was kissing back and that his hands felt warm on her skin.

His warm hand moved to her cheek, wiping away the cold salty tears.

They only broke apart when air became important and then Riley's head rested on Greg's shoulder. His hand that had been on her cheek moved to trace the butterfly tattoo on her lower back.


End file.
